


Don't Worry Baby

by latesleeper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: “Akaashi, do you want to live together with me after you graduate?” is certainly not a question that Akaashi expected.He freezes for a moment. “What?”or alternatively, it's one week away from Fukurodani's third-year graduation.





	Don't Worry Baby

When Akaashi takes a seat on the bench, his t-shirt starting to stick to his sweaty body, he realizes it’s only a week away from graduation.

The third years rarely come to their practice again, probably busy with university stuff, or searching and applying for jobs. Mostly only Bokuto who always come whenever he can, sometimes looking sad whenever he sees Akaashi sends a toss to the new wing spiker from the second year and then saying demandingly, “Akaashi, I want to spikeeee.”

Which Akaashi simply ignores.

(Not for a long time though, because Bokuto turns into dejected mode almost immediately, murmurs quietly, “My boyfriend doesn’t like me anymore. He doesn’t want to toss to me because I’m not the Ace anymore.” making Akaashi as the bad guy _ slash _ bad boyfriend.)

So, when the third years came to the gym after school and practicing together like usual, Akaashi inhales the familiarity in silent.

It feels like nothing’s gonna change.

As if the graduation next week doesn’t exist.

“Akaashi-san!” The called startled Akaashi a little, pulling him out of his thought. He turns his head to the caller and sees a bunch of first years looking at him with hopeful eyes, which imply  _ “Please toss to us!” _

Thinking that he has enough break, he gets up from the bench and walks towards the first years. The thought that he had on his break slowly fading from his mind.

However, it comes back again when their coach declares that the practice is over for today and asks all the Fukurodani’s volleyball club members to gather together.

“As you guys know, next week, all the third years will graduate,” their coach firmly says, “They asked if I can let them speak about some things to you, and I hope you all don’t mind if we go home a little bit late.”

Some of the first and second years nodding their heads quickly. 

The third years including the manager take turns to give their speeches, giving a lot of advice for their underclassmen. How to maintain their good teamwork, how to add their sense into the game play, how to grow stronger in serves and spikes, how to become even more good as receiver and middle blocker. The air around them gets heavier by times.

Once it’s finally Bokuto’s turn to speak, his eyes are burning with determination as if he’s currently on the court right now. Sometimes, it’s still strange even for Akaashi to see such expression from Bokuto when he’s this childish and loud on daily life.

“Honestly, I don’t have anything to say as the others already said it. They even put it into better words than I had on my mind,” he laughs lightly, some members grinning because of it, “All that left for me to say is I believe that the new Fukurodani can grow even stronger than the previous generation.”

“At first, it’s gonna be hard. You will have to learn to play with something unfamiliar, with different starters, probably with different game play. It’s gonna force you to push to your limit, pull your potential more than one hundred percent. It doesn’t matter if it’s not working out right away, but eventually the final result is not gonna betray your hard work.” 

Akaashi swears the first years standing beside him are holding back their breath at their former Ace’s word.

“Um, thank you for the third years, Akaashi and Onaga, I had a lot of fun and I love playing with you all,” he takes a deep breath, “And thank you for all of you guys, for all the time that we spent together. Thank you.” 

Bokuto suddenly bows in front of them, making all first and second years bow back to him, including Akaashi.

After that, the coach finally lets them to go home and together, they put all the balls and other equipment into the storage room and walking to the changing room. Konoha jokingly says, “I’m gonna miss how stink this room is after practice.”

“Or how Bokuto tries to flirt with Akaashi here but fails miserably,” Komi adds.

“What? I didn’t fail!”

“Yes, you did, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi, you’re supposed to defend me!”

Akaashi doesn’t say it out loud, but he actually gonna miss this time a lot. He grows fond of the third years since they have known each other for two years, and even more with Bokuto, with how he started to have this tickling butterfly on his stomach every time he saw Bokuto’s laugh, or how Bokuto slung his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder and the warmth of the touch lingered longer. He couldn’t say that he didn’t freak out with how the foreign feeling kept growing, but when he caught how Bokuto looked at him the same way as him, he knew that everything’s gonna be alright.

“Akaashi? Are you okay?”

Remains unfazed with how close Bokuto’s face with his, Akaashi answers, “I’m okay, Bokuto-san.”

He looks around him and finds that no one else is around, leaving only him and Bokuto alone in the changing room. Bokuto, already changing back to his uniform, says, “The others gonna eat ramen together and I said I’m gonna wait for you, so they left first.”

Akaashi hums absentmindedly as he quickly changes to his uniform too. Once he’s done, he takes his bag and turns to Bokuto. “Let’s go.”

Bokuto grins at him and after Bokuto locks the door (he insisted, saying that it’s gonna be his last time locking the room and Akaashi only shoots him a look), they walk together side by side towards the school’s gate.

“I can’t believe I’m graduating soon,” Bokuto mutters, breaking the silence. “I’m gonna miss this place.”

“Bokuto-san, your university is not far away from here, so you can come whenever you want.”

“Akaashi, that’s not the point!”

Akaashi smiles at how his boyfriend starts to sulk every time he says something that blows away his moment.

“I understand what you mean, Bokuto-san,” he says, “And I’m serious when I said you can come whenever you want.”

Bokuto sulks even more at that. “But it’s not gonna be the sameee. All the members are gonna be busy with the new team, even  _ you _ gonna be busy with the new Ace.”

“You sound jealous.”

“I  _ am _ jealous,” Bokuto sighs. “What if you suddenly don’t like me anymore?”

Akaashi barely holds back his laugh. “Bokuto-san, I’ve been pining over you for almost a year. You put such a little faith in me.”

“It’s not like that!” Bokuto huffs, making him looks a giant kid who doesn’t get the candy that he wants. When his hand brushes with Akaashi and slowly intertwining with his, he mutters, “It just, we can’t see each other everyday anymore and I’m worried it’s gonna put some distance between us.”

Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s hand squeezing his hand hard, and he can’t help to feel a sink on the pit of his stomach. Before he can say something, Bokuto already opens his mouth first.

“Akaashi, do you want to live together with me after you graduate?” is certainly not a question that Akaashi expected.

He freezes for a moment. “What?”

“It makes sense!” Bokuto suddenly beams in excitement. “With us living together, we don’t have to be worry with the distance! Y’know, I can live in the dorm for now but I will find a part-time job later so I can start saving for apartment’s fee next year. Don’t you think it’s gonna be awesome?”

Akaashi blinks. 

He hasn’t thought about that—living together with Bokuto. But once it sinks in, all Akaashi can think of is he needs to brace himself with how Bokuto probably will invade his personal space even more. He thinks of how Bokuto gonna try to impress him with his cooking skill when he can even hold the knife the right way, or how Bokuto gonna sulk if he leaves him alone because he needs to work on assignment with his friends.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Hm?”

“You need to study instead of taking a part-time job unless you want to fail your classes.”

Bokuto immediately places a hand on his chest, gasps dramatically, “Akaashi, you put a little faith in me too!”

Akaashi chuckles at that, and before his boyfriend will go on dejected mode, he speaks another thing that he has in mind out loud. “And I think living together wouldn’t be bad.”

He thinks about how great it is when he opens his eyes and sees Bokuto sleeps soundly beside him, looking innocent and harmless. How awesome it is when he comes home after a bunch of classes and Bokuto gonna be there saying  _ “Welcome home!” _ and giving him the tightest hug ever. How wonderful it is when they can spend their spare time together, and it doesn’t have to be an outdoor date when they can just cuddling on the couch together and enjoying each other’s warmth.

Akaashi’s words seem to register slowly into Bokuto’s head, but once it occurs to him, the smile on his face is the biggest one he makes today.

“Akaashi!” he yells his name as he easily sweeps Akaashi off the ground. Akaashi is  _ so _ used to it already that he doesn’t even yelp and simply lets Bokuto spins him around happily. His boyfriend suddenly stops abruptly before he tilts his head up, his wish written across his expression clearly and Akaashi can only grant it by bringing his head down. As their lips meet, Akaashi can’t help to smile at the kiss and he knows that despite Bokuto graduating next week and some things will change whether he likes it or not, everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first haikyuu fic ever and I hope I get the characterization right ;;


End file.
